Corrupted
by Cadenza54
Summary: I suck at sums. Just read it. Its good!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Jack's POV_

"WoooHooo!" I yell as I ride through the night sky. I just created a blizzard in Alaska. Now I'm just flying through the woods to the hideout I share with 2 other teenage guardians; Merida and Hiccup. Our hideout is pretty cool it has electricity and everything. Thank you, Hiccup! As I'm riding my staff I can hear Manny calling me. He says there's another guardian. Wait, WHAT!? I got to tell Mer an Hic. "The lights already on" I say to myself. Good they're probably home. "Hey jack." I hear Hiccup say. "Hey. Merida here?" "Nope" "Oh." "Why do you ask? You hate her." "Well there's something I need to tell you guys. But I'll just tell you now..." Suddenly, Merida burst through the door. " The's a new guardian!" she says, panting. "Oh come on!" I yell. "Ya mad, Frost?" she says. I just grunt. "Woah! Really?" says Hiccup. "Yea" I say. "Why wou'd we need a new guardian?", says Mer, "That must mean Pitch is back!"

* * *

**I know its sooooo short. But It will get better. **

**Rapunzel: When will I come up?**

**Cadenza: In the next chapter.**

**Rapunzel: Yeah! And who will be corrupted?**

**Cadenza: YOU! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Rapunzel: NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Cadenza: I don't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, nor How to Train your Dragon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Normal POV_

Jack is speeding through the woods in hope to find this new guardian. He searches through every corner of the woods but finds nothing. He meets up with Hiccup who was searching the air on toothless, and with Merida who was searching the villages. "This is hopeless. We're never going to find them," says Jack. Suddenly there's a faint singing in the distance. "Let's go check it out," says Hiccup. Once they're there, they see a girl with blonde glowing hair helping a flower heal. She sings beautifully. "Do ya think she's the guardian we've been looking for?" Merida whispers. "Definitely," says Hiccup. "She's looking!" Jack yells. They quickly duck their heads under a rock. As the girl approaches them, they quickly climb a tree without anyone seeing them like a cartoon does. "Hi!" says Hiccup. She looks up. "Hi. Um, who are you and why are you guys in that tree?" she asks uneasy. "I'm Hiccup. That's Merida, and that's Jack Frost." She smiled. "I'm Rapunzel," she says, "Are you guys by any chance guardians?" "I told ya she could be it. Ya, we are," Says Merida. "I have been searching everywhere for you guys. The sun told me to search for you." "The moon told _us_ to search for _you_," says Jack.

* * *

**I know._ Another_ short chapter. It _will _get better. _Trust _me.  
Rapunzel: Cadenza doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, nor How to train your Dragon.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Jack's POV_

"So you were summoned by the sun?" I asked. "Yes." said Rapunzel. We were still in the woods hanging around an open space. "Cool. So, what's your back story?" I ask her. She's about to answer when a growling sound comes from behind a bush. "What's that?" Hiccup asks. "WOLVES!" yell Rapunzel, "RRUUUUUNNN!" "Don't run, fight!" yells Merida. "You should hide." I suggest for Rapunzel. "Don't have to tell me twice!" she says as she hides behind a tree. "Hey Jack! We need some help over here!" yells Merida.

_Rapunzel's POV_

I'm so scared. I can't fight! I was just reincarnated this morning! I don't know any other powers than healing things! Wait, why do I hear growling next to me? Oh god. I don't know what to do but RRUUUNNNN! I run away as fast as I can. Jack must've seen me because I heard him scream my name. Ouch! I tripped on a rock. Me and my klutzy self. I'm so scared I start panting. I reach out in a crazy attempt to stop the wolf. I start sweating. My heartbeat increases. Faster, faster, faster, FASTER! "Leave me ALONE!" I yell as a ball of yellow energy shoots out of my hand and hits the wolf singing his skin. "Whoa." says Jack. "Tha' was awesome." said Merida. "I-I didn't know I could do that." I said. "Well I guess that would be useful." said an ominous tone. "Pitch." said Jack.

* * *

**Cadenza: ****Yeah. _Another _short chapter. I should have told you before that I'm new at this.**

**Rapunzel: Yeah! I'm Awesome! Oh, and Cadenza doesn't own Rise of the Guardians, Tangled, Brave, nor How to Train your Dragon**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Jack's pov_

PITCH! What the hell is he doing here? "Oooohhhhh, and who do we have here? A new guardian! How, amazing!" he said. You can literally here the sickness in his voice. He disgusts me. "What are you doing back?" I ask. "Oh, you know, hunting elephants. I think we all know why I'm here." He says. What an ass. "I don't!" says Punzie. She looked scared. "Just go away Pitch." says Hiccup. "Oh I don't think so" He says before he lunges. (**Authors note: I am not good with fighting scenes so this may suck.**) He uses his black sand to create a scythe and swings it at us. It hits Merida and Hiccup and they fall to the ground. It must've hurt because they didn't get up for a few seconds. He swung again and it hit all of us. Then Pitch aimed his arrow at Punzie. She got super scared and another sunbeam formed in her hand. She shot it at Pitch. Just before it him he released the arrow at Punzie and it hit her. She went down and didn't get up. "NNNOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell. I just realized I have strong feelings for her, and I'm pretty sure I have a crush now. I get up and run to her and so do Merida and Hiccup. Pitch, however, is no where to be found. "We have to get her back to our hideout." says Hiccup. _Please, _I think, _I don't want to lose you already._

* * *

**OMG! I am SuperDuperFLOOPER sorry I haven't been updating! And to make things worse, I'm only gonna be updating only once a week because of school! UUUGGGHHH! (OK, maybe not just ONCE a week because of weekends), but I will DEFINITELY be updating.**

**Jack: TT_TT *sob***

**Merida: Jack, do you have feelings for her? I can tell you do.**

**Jack: NO! *embarrassed look***

**Hiccup: She only owns the plot of the story**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**I'm going to stop giving Merida her Scottish accent just so you know**

Jack's POV:

After the incident, I couldn't stay still. I kept asking Tooth, "Is she okay?" Actually, it was more like yelling it. After the 3rd time I screamed, the red queen herself started pulling my strings even more than Pitch did. "Gosh Jack, I would have never guessed." She started. "Guess what?" I stupidly said, as if I didn't already know. "I would have never guessed that YOU of all people would fall in LOVE with someone! And in just 20 minutes! REALLY?!AHAHAHAHAHA!" Damn her. Damn myself for just sitting there and blushing showing that I obviously like her. "SO IT'S TRUE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" "I DON'T like her." I lied. "SUUUURRRRE you don't!" She said sarcastically. Then Tooth walked in. "Great news guys! Rapunzel's just fine. She should be coming out right now." She said. Happy day! "Hey guys." She said. "I'm so glad you're ok." I said. "Yea, REALLY glad!" said Merida. "Shut up Merida." I told her. "What's she talking about?" Rapunzel asked. "Don't worry about her." I said.

* * *

**Sooooooo short. I'm sorry, Still new at this so bear with me here!**

**Rapunzel: You know the deal. She only owns the plot, SO DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!**

**Jack, Merida, Hiccup: O.o**

**Merida: Chill Punzie**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Jack's POV_

_A week later…_

I was going to see my first believer: Jamie. Merida and Hiccup decided to tag along. Rapunzel didn't want to because) she's not good with heights. **(A/N: Angus isn't going to be in this story just so ya know). **But I convinced her to come with us. YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON THAT GIRL'S FACE! She was basically crying the whole way there! HILARIOUS! Anyway, Jamie and his friends were playing in the snow when he got there. He was so excited to see us. "JACK, HICCUP, MERIDA! YOU'RE HERE!" He ran up to hug us. "Hey, Jack?" He whispered to me. "Yes?" "Who's the pretty blonde?" I was pretty shocked that he could see her. "That's Rapunzel." I answered. "Rapunzel? You must be the girl from my story books!" he said. Oh, okay. I guess that's pretty cool. "You mean you know me?" she asked in that sweet tone of hers. Wait a minute. WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING?! "Hey Jack, are you okay?" Hiccup asked. I just realized I've been staring at her like a fool. "What? Yea, I'm fine." I said, "I'm perfectly fine. You have nothing to worry about." "SSSUUUUURRREE WE DON'T!" said the red queen. Damn it Merida! "Hey guys? Want to play?" Jamie asked. They were having a snow ball fight with Rapunzel. This should be fun…

_Rapunzel's POV_

This is so much fun! I never had this much fun in my life! Well, death. OH WHO CARES?! I KNOW I DON'T! OOFF! Hey what the- who hit me in the back with a snowball? Oh, Jack. I can see it from the smirk on his face. "You're gonna pay for that Frost!" I yell. Is it just me, or do I spend WAY to much time with Merida? "Bring it on Punzie!" He yelled.

_Merida's POV_

"Who do you think will win?" Hiccup asked me. "I don't know but my money's on Punzie. "Really?" he asked me. "Yea. She's been spending WAY to much time with me."


End file.
